Another One
by She's Broken Inside
Summary: What if Clarke had a younger sister, who Finn was interested in? Her name was Deyanna Malia Griffin, a stubborn, kindest, and caring person with a bad ass attitude (Not That Anyone Cares). When someone catches her eye, will love float in the air or will it float away? Rated T for violence {Finn/OC}
1. Chapter 1

Deyanna Griffin is the youngest sister of Clarke Griffin and daughter of Abrigail and Jake Griffin. She is the most stubborn, kind, caring and understandable person there is in the Ark. But the thing is: She's a mistake. A mistake that cost her and her family's lives. But thankfully, the Griffins were kind and made a pack that they promised to keep her a secret (and safe).

However, after a few years when Deyanna was 14, their mother betrayed Clarke and her father, in a few days there father would be floated in space. And that was exactly what happened. They watched there father get floated right before there eyes. Putting the blame on there mother, the two sisters were sent to prison, for they were below the age limit of 18.

Being separated from each other and only getting to see each other for a few days, they were alone. Clarke met the chancellors son: Wells Jaha, and they became best friends and still are from this very day. Deyanna on the other hand met some very special people (Which were her friends). Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, Finn Collins, Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake and Wells Jaha.

She met Octavia, when she was given a prototype to give to Aurora Blake, her mother. While she was else where, Deyanna had a snoop around her apartment, because of the time Octavia's mum took Deyanna was getting impatient. When Deyanna stepped on the ground there was a loud creak indicating that there was something hidden beneath the floor. Once, she found a handle, opened it and found Octavia sitting on the floor, her legs were up to her chest and she looked miserable. But she got caught by Bellamy and her mother. Deyanna promised to never tell a single soul, or she'd float herself. She was allowed to visit Octavia and Bellamy, that was until there mother died and Deyanna's father getting floated.

Jasper and Monty are her best friends. They met in one random hallway when she spotted Monty and Jasper looking like they were on drugs. Deyanna went to confront them, and ask why were they looking like that, they replied with "We don't know". Deyanna was not impressed but made her laugh. Once Monty and Jasper were sober they finally realize they were talking to Deyanna they started to stutter and began apologizing. She forgave them and realized they were going to be good friends. That was until they got caught smoking and got sent to prison.

Finn met Deyanna actually by Jasper and Monty. There the three boys and girl were sitting on there plastic table just having a game of chess when a boy with long shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes and a sort of like a caramel-y complexion came over to there table and plopped himself on one of the chairs. Jasper mentioned that he was the one who wasted a months worth of air for himself. The boy introduced himself as Finn Collins. Deyanna then invited him to join them and play a game of chess, he accepted and they became best friends after that (But not that much of best friend, like what Deyanna, Jasper and Monty share)

Wells Jaha. Her first impression: she was gonna hate him. At first she started to show hate towards the guy, then threatened to kill him if he ever hurt Clarke, then punched him because he told Jasper and/or Monty that if he ever finds something they weren't suppose to do the he'll tell his father, Chancellor Jaha. Clarke the later had a talk with her, (which possibly was too late for that) and started talking about how much Wells was a nice boy and how much he wanted to be friends with Deyanna. But being stubborn, she rejected her protest and said that he was going to tell on Jasper and Monty if they ever got caught doing drugs. Then it turns into a huge argument, but in the end Clarke wins and Deyanna (sadly) loses. Thought those time being, Wells and Deyanna are pretty much friends, not technically 'best friends' at least not enough to her standard. But they are pretty much cool, awesome friends.

Now that's much of her inside life on the Ark (*A/N: Arc?*), Time to get some basic facts. Deyanna Malia Griffin is 17 years old and the youngest out of the four Griffins. She's best friends with Jasper Jordan, Monty Green and Octavia Blake. Her parents are Abrigail (or Abby) and Jake Griffin, her older sister (by one year) is Clarke Griffin. Deyanna's crush is Finn Collins (I know really...original but the story is a Bellarke story). Her appearance is ocean blue eyes, light brown hair almost light blonde but not really,and a pale complexion. Her personality is a strong one: she's stubborn, a leader, short-tempered when really hurt or upset, kind, tomboyish, helpful, learns to put others before herself, likable and caring to others. Deyanna and Clarke choose to ignore each other, JOKES, they love each other, they help each other in ways no one can explain, and they'll do anything for each other. Deyanna and Clarke are the only sisters on the Ark that really cares about each other. If one is depressed or hurt, the other one will find the guy or girl who made them like this,feel they feel her pain. They are pretty much attached to each other.

A/N: That's one chapter done. Next chapter coming right up.


	2. Chapter 2

~*Chapter 1*~

The Ark

_Survival isn't who you are, it's who you become._

She was sitting there, looking at the Earth as it slowly obits around carelessly, blue shimmering around the blue ball making it beautiful and radiation-free. There was a nuclear apocalypse that killed everyone on Earth leaving the planet in radiation. For 97 years the Ark has kept many of mankind alive. For 97 years we waited patiently for the Earth to blow out the radiation, so man can go back to the ground. 97 long years, to go back home.

Deyanna looked out through her window in what was called a Sky Box. A sky box is where people go where they caused a crime, no matter how small it is, you get sent there intill you turn 18 then you get floated into space. Deyanna got sent there for the same reason Octavia Blake was: being born. One couple, per child. But her mother got a second chance...for now. She liked to think of herself as a girl who scales walls. Or as they liked to call it a free-runner. It's what they called her, part of the reason why she was sent there.

She sighed, hoping off her bed. She held her locket in her hand, clenching her hand tightly, not remembering anything of her father. Causing a speck of water crawl down her cheek. But the only thing she remembered was telling her father that she loved them and the whole Griffin having there moment, when she realized that this was reality, and not about imagination.

There she heard racket behind the door, curiously she went to check it out but if she was 5 feet behind the door she would of had a hard landing, because a mindless guard was behind the door.

"Prisoner 314, you are coming with me". The guard said, dragging on Deyanna's hand. The pain that shot through her was to much, so she side kicked him, then bring her right leg up and side kicked his face, doing a spin at the end. Scared out of her mind she ran.

Then she noticed she wasn't the only one being took out of there cells. Many people getting rushed out of there chambers. All 100 people. She then spotted her mother a few feet away from her, being like a 6 year old she ran into her mothers open arms, hugging her tight.

"Mom,mom what's going on? What's happening? There going to kill us aren't they?". Looking at her mother desperately for her answers.

"Your not going to die, your being sent to the ground all 100 of you" A desperate expression, turned into horror.

"It's not safe is it? We..we don't get reviewed intill we're 18" Deyanna said in disbelief.

"The rules have changed" Abigail (her mother) continued on.

"This is a second chance at life, your going home". Deyanna then gasped, feeling a sharp needle plunged in her back. Slowly, she started to see things blurry, her eyes fighting to keep open, and her body failing to the ground her actions speaking louder.

"Remember, I will always love you and Clarke". Then she fell into conscience, feeling a sharp pain on her right wrist before she did.

~*Several minutes later (or more)*~

Deyanna woke up on a unknown space craft. Wriggling at little, she noticed she couldn't get up the only reason was because she was strapped to the chair she was sitting on. She groaned in frustration, failing to get the straps off. Around her were the 100 delinquents that were placed here for murder, or assault, or being born. The two people on either side of her she did not recognize who they were. A few seconds later, Chancellor Jaha' face came up on a screen on the side.

"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now you've been given a second chancellor I hope you see this as not only a second chance for you but a chance for all of us and indeed mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you because your crimes have made you expendable"

"Your dad's a dick Wells" Some stranger shouted.

"If however you indeed do survive. Your crimes will be wiped out from your records. Your drop site has been chosen carefully" The screen went fuzzy and blank for a moment "Before the last war Mount Weather..." The static on the screen went blank, then cut off the chancellor for now.

There was nothing than otter silence for 10 seconds hence. That was when a boy on the far side of the space shuttle unbuckled his seat belt and started to float in the air, gaining some attention of a few people. (Not including Deyanna).

"Go Space Walker" A familiar girls voice yelled out. That got Deyanna' attention. She turned to look at the girl, the familiar brown hair, then her type of complexion, her eyes, but her clothing was different at least nothing compared to Deyanna'. She knew it was her.

"Octavia" She whispered to herself.

"You know talking to yourself is one of the first things of insanity, Sunshine". The Space Walker floated in front of her a small smile on his face.

"And floating is another way of getting yourself killed, Space Walker". A smirk on her face caused him to chuckle.

"I love you too" Finn said looking all emotionally in love. Deyanna just rolled her eyes, blushing just the tiniest bit. She knew he didn't mean it. But what she didn't know was that he really meant it.

Just then two other boys began to unbuckle there belts on there chairs and started floating. Then the parachute flew open causing the two boys to be hit back forcefully on the wall of the Space shuttle. One of the boys however hit one of the pipes and smoke started streaming out of it. Finn, who was also floating in mid air held unto the space between Deyanna's head and the seats in between her. Then it all stopped.

"The motor's not running" A strange but familiar voice spoke in a quiet whisper two seats away from her.

Everyone unbuckled there seat belts since everyone one was one the third or second floor we had to climb down a ladder to get out of the Space shuttle. But since she was nearly the last person out of there Deyanna decided to have a quick change.

She got changed in a black jacket with a hoodie, a black plain t-shirt, some ripped jeans and combat boots. Deyanna added a butterfly knife and place it in between the laces of her combat boots and for final touches she grabbed a black beanie mixing in with her brown-y black hair. Told you it was quick.

When she landed on the lower bunker she was blinded by the suns rays for some moment. She felt the air blowing on her face, and smiling at how beautiful the scenery looked.

"If Anna was here we would of shared this moment together" Deyanna looked up and saw her best girl mate looking rather upset, Octavia.

"If only Octavia" Bellamy and Octavia both looked her way, both speechless and happy "you'll see that I'm not dead" Then with that statement done, Octavia came running towards her and hugged her, tight.

"At least not yet" She breathed out, once Octavia let go of Deyanna she punched her in the arm, not hard but not light either.

"I missed you" That's when Bellamy stepped in.

"I know everyone missed you, but we're kind of waiting" He indicated to everyone behind them. The two girls then smirked and laughed ever so lightly.

The Griffin and Blake, stepped out the Space Shuttle breathing in the sweet scent of air. Twirling a little they stopped at the edge of the plank, looking at each other with a silent gleam in there eyes they stepped on the Earth's ground making a crunch at the end, titling (title-ing) them as the two people who stood on Earth after 100 years.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES" Octavia shouted, indicating that the 100 can go and explore the Earth around them. And that's what they did. Everyone ran out, screaming and wooing as they went. Deyanna stood her ground just taking in nature's pleasant view. She then felt two warms arms wrap around her waist, hugging her tight from the back. Thinking that it's Bellamy she turned around and saw her best friend: Jasper Jordan.

"Oh my god, Jasper" Hugging him tight, he returned it missing his best friend. (Except for Monty, they're like practically brothers). She squealed in delight missing his funny remarks and his goggles. "It's been forever since I've seen you how are you?". She pulled back, waiting for his answer.

"I'm great actually". He then looked at her head, smiling as he saw the beanie. "I see you still have my beanie I gave you" Taking the beanie off and putting it on his head.

"And I see you still have my goggles I gave you" Deyanna said, taking the goggles off and putting it on her own head, slipping a little it fell off her head and landing around her neck. Laughing she noticed Monty come forward and hug Deyanna tightly.

"And how are you, my little nugget". Monty huffing a little, Jasper spat out laughing, Deyanna joining in as she saw the look on Monty's face.

"That's not funny". Ignoring him, they still laughed, making a small smile appear on Monty's face. She wrapped her left arm around Monty's shoulder and her right arm around Jasper's shoulder.

"Sure whatever you say nugget, I have to gap it now, I'll see you boys later" She kissed them both in the cheek, then leaving heading towards Clarke.

"Hey Clarke. What seems to be the problem?" Looking over her sisters shoulder, she saw another mountain that was huge and of cause covered in trees.

"You see that mountain over there?" Humming a 'mmhm' Clarke pointed her finger on the map she had in her hands on another area saying 'Mount Weather' in big white bold letters.

"This is us, and this is where our next meal is, between us and the radiation area is our next place we have to travel to" Where her finger pointed when she said 'us' we where on the opposite mountain of Mount Weather.

"So what your saying is..." Letting her finish off the sentence.

"They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain"

A/N: Hey guys I'm done with another chapter. Next one coming right up.


End file.
